


Bond Over The Pain

by WuHanwoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comeback Preparations, Gen, HYUNSUNG, Injured Han Jisung | Han, Minor Bang Chan - Freeform, Minor Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuHanwoo/pseuds/WuHanwoo
Summary: Stray Kids are nearing their comeback. They are stressed out and tired. HyunSung starts fighting with each other that leaves them in pain.One physically, One emotionally.[Requested by Paige hart]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Bond Over The Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paige hart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paige+hart).



Comeback time is always rough. Nonstop training and recording. To perfect their every word, and to perfect their every move. The stress and fatigue was a given so Chan made sure all the members had enough rest in between training and ate enough food to keep their system going. Or at least, he tried to make sure that happened. 

They were in the midst of group dance training with Levanter playing in the large stereos on the sides of the room. Hyunjin spotted Jisung through the reflection of the mirror missing a step. His blood boiled. They did not have time to make mistakes with the comeback nearing in weeks. They couldn't risk their perfection, they needed STAY to witness their best performance. As the practice went on, Hyunjin took note of Jisung's mistake and kept in check with him through the mirror.

Then it happened again, a mistake.

And another mistake.

Chan called for a break and the members dispersed into different parts of the practice room.

Jisung walked over to his bag, pulling out a bottle, ultimately draining it dry. Hyunjin stared at Jisung the entire time as the slightly younger boy stood there zoning out with his bottle in his hand, till Jisung walked out of the room to the hallway to refill his bottle. Hyunjin angrily trailed him, stopping right behind Jisung as the boy let the water flow into his bottle. Hyunjin's mind was so fixated on the mistakes that Jisung made, he didn't notice Jisung letting water overflow the brim of his bottle. Jisung snapped out of his mindless state upon the cold water hitting his hand, hurriedly stopping the water and capping his bottle.

The moment he turned around to face Hyunjin, he flinched. He hadn't expected Hyunjin to be there, nor had he expected Hyunjin to be wearing such an expression that dripped the venom of rage. Jisung felt his heart racing as he waited for Hyunjin to make the first move. Hyunjin took a step forward and leaned in closer to Jisung's face.

"Han Jisung, we don't have time to make mistakes. You're going to stay for dance practice with me after everyone is done."

Jisung could hear Hyunjin's words burn on his skin, the use of his full name making everything feel worse. He couldn't get any words out of his mouth, the air getting stuck in his throat, so all Jisung does is nod. Hyunjin gives him a final glare and walked back to the practice room, Jisung following behind.

The practice went on for another 2 hours before they called it a day. While the other members packed up and talked about what they were going to do once they got back to the dorm, Jisung stood in front of the mirror, waiting. He watched Hyunjin walk over to Chan and whisper to him. Chan glanced at Jisung, then turned back at Hyunjin to nod. Jisung dreaded the feeling as the members slowly cleared the room, leaving him and Hyunjin alone.

"Let's not waste any more time and get back to practice." Hyunjin tried his best to contain his anger. He didn't want to lash out at Jisung, but the added stress wasn't helping.

Hyunjin played the music in a loop and they started dancing their best to Levanter. Jisung made it through the first three loops with no issue with the dance, and Hyunjin was a little impressed. That moment however was short-lived when Jisung missed his step during the fourth run through. Hyunjin decided he had enough and stormed over to Jisung, not even bothering to stop the music. 

"Why can't you focus, Jisung?! We only have a few weeks to perfect this dance! We don't have time!" Hyunjin shouted through the music in the background.

Jisung felt cornered. He spent the previous night recording their songs, perfecting his vocals, and writing new lyrics at the same time. He had a lot on his mind which he knows isn't an excuse for his mistakes, but he couldn't take it any longer. He needed space. He needed space to fill the void in his heart. He shoved Hyunjin and the boy stumbled back a little.

"I am focusing! What makes you think i'm not focusing?! I already know i'm not good enough!" Jisung yelled back.

Under normal circumstances, Hyunjin would have stopped the fight upon hearing the last sentence Jisung said. However, he just got shoved and he wasn't having any of it. Hyunjin stomped forward and pushed Jisung back with all his strength causing the slightly younger boy to fall onto the ground. Hyunjin went over to the computer to turn the laptop off, but his body froze when he stopped the music. He heard Jisung inhaling and exhaling harshly, stopping only to choke on his tears. 

Hyunjin ran over to Jisung who still laid on the floor, only now his arm was cradled by his other. 

"J-Jisung, what's w-wrong?" Hyunjin panicked. 

"...m-my...w-wrist...hurts..." Jisung forced out the words through his harsh breaths, ending it with a mute scream. 

Hyunjin ran to his phone and called for an ambulance, then running back to Jisung's side. Hyunjin's heart pounded fast when he saw Jisung's eyes fluttering, threatening to close.

"Hey...hey...HEY, SUNG!" Hyunjin tapped Jisung's shoulder and the boy's eyes widened and looked at Hyunjin's, before his eyes rolled to it's whites and he saw black.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Jisung awoke in an unfamiliar room with a white ceiling. He looked around to see an unfamiliar white background covering the walls. It took him a while to notice the weight on his hand. He turned to see what it was, to be met with the top of Hyunjin's head. Jisung lifted his other hand, which was numb and casted, slowing poking Hyunjin's head. Hyunjin stirred and jolted up, scanning the room. When he looked at Jisung who was now awake, he dived into Jisung's arms as the boy hugged him.

"How long was i out?" Jisung muttered.

"4 hours...your wrist snapped really bad...they needed time to remove the fragments without damaging your artery..."

"Does any of the members know?"

"They're going to find out once we get back...i'm not ready for my heart to be attacked from every direction possible..."

Hyunjin sat back down into his seat, eyes red and puffy from crying out of guilt for 4 hours straight. Jisung bopped Hyunjin's nose and laughed.

"Why'd you cry, Jinnie?"

Hyunjin pouted, tears gathering.

"I was my fault...i shouldn't have taken it out on you...i pushed you so hard...you...you..."

"Well, i'm fine now, aren't i? It's not your fault, i pushed you first."

"...does it still hurt...?"

"Nah, it's just numb."

"...i'm sorry..." a tear escaped Hyunjin's eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Hey~ i said not to blame yourself." Jisung laughed and squeezed Hyunjin's hand "By the way, do you know when i can leave?"

"The doctor said you could when you woke up." Hyunjin stopped Jisung from sitting up "But he needs to check on you first."

That process ended without a problem and the duo headed back to the dorm. 

"Hey Jinnie..."

"Yeah?" Hyunjin turned around and noticed Jisung was a few steps behind, so he walked back to his side.

"I think the surgery made me tired, mind carrying me back?" Jisung asked.

"Sure. Hop on my back." Hyunjin squatted down and Jisung slowly laid on him, arms crossing in front of Hyunjin's neck.

The moment they opened the dorm door, there stood Chan in the hallway. He had his arms crossed at first but relaxed when he saw Jisung's cast. He ran over to inspect Jisung as Hyunjin removed his shoes, trying his best at balancing so it wouldn't hurt Jisung in any way.

"What happened?" Chan asked, voice coated with worry.

"Had a fight, pushed him, wrist broke..." Hyunjin's voice cracked.

"He meant we had a fight and i shoved him, then he pushed me. Then my clumsy ass fell over and broke my wrist." Jisung said as he nuzzled the back of Hyunjin's head.

"Please remind me to always keep someone else in the room to keep an eye on you guys. How long would that take to heal?"

"Doctor said about 2 months. Sorry...now the comeback would be affected..."

"What did i say about blaming yourself, Jinnie?" Jisung mumbled in Hyunjin's hair.

"To not do it..." Hyunjin pouted and Jisung laughed.

Chan watched the two carry out their conversation as he texted their manager and JYP at the same time to notify them of the accident.

"You both should go sleep. And Jisung, you're going to have to rest. Your health comes first." Chan gestured them to JeongSung's room as Jisung whined.

They quietly entered the room without waking Jeongin, and walked over to Jisung's bed. Hyunjin gently put Jisung down on his bed and plopped down beside him.

"Sleeping with me tonight?"

"After hearing you hyperventilating, i don't think i can sleep without hearing your normal breathing, Sungie."

"Alright, Jinnie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sungie."

They let their fatigue take over and passed out in a matter of seconds. The next morning, they awoke to Jeongin screaming at the sight of Jisung's cast.

Jisung waved Jeongin down and calmed him before he cried.

Hyunjin looked on, dazed. 

It was going to be a long day.

But at least they made up, with their **Bond Over The Pain**.

**Author's Note:**

> Author-nim : I love writing my feelings out


End file.
